Unpredictable
by miisilveru44
Summary: Izaya mengaku hamil dan Shizuo tak tahu apa-apa tentangnya. ga pandai bikin summary. Shizaya, Mpreg, YAOI, ooc, DLDR. Ch.2 up!
1. Chapter 1

Shizuo menyesap rokoknya dalam-dalam, pekerjaannya hari ini entah kenapa terasa sangat memelahkan, jarang sekali ia bekerja sampai larut malam begini. Dengan langkah berat ia melangkahkan kaki jenjangnya menuju apartemennya, ingin cepat-cepat sampai agar ia bisa cepat beristirahat. Sambil berharap tidak ada yang membuat moodnya tambah jelek di perjalanan nanti.

Dihembuskannya asap rokok dengan kasar, dan bau busuk itu tiba-tiba tercium. Sosok hitam yang perlahan muncul diantara gumpalan asap yang memudar, menampilkan sebuah ekspresi yang paling ia benci selama hidupnya. Kutu busuk yang selalu mengganggu hidupnya. _Tch, mau apa dia kemari_.

Shizuo terus berjalan berusaha mengabaikan sosok dibencinya itu.

"Aku hamil, Shizu-chan."

Dua detik kemudian, batang rokok yang dihisapnya jatuh.

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **DURARARA! © RYOHGO NARITA**

 **SHIZAYA**

 **SHIZUO HEIWAJIMA X IZAYA ORIHARA**

 **MPREG, OOC, YAOI, DLDR.**

 **Saa, Douzou~**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

Suara benturan menggema dalam gang kecil yang sepi, pemuda pirang itu mengunci pergerakan si serba hitam dengan kedua tangannya.

"Apa yang kau bicarakan?" Shizuo menggeram sambil mengangkat kerah jaket berbulu didepannya.

Si serba hitam Izaya melebarkan matanya, "Sungguh, Shizu-chan? Kau tidak mengerti apa yang kukatakan?" kemudian tertawa terbahak-bahak, "Benar-benar bodoh!"

Dikatai seperti itu oleh orang yang paling dibencinya tentu saja membuatnya naik darah dan meninju tembok didepannya, "Jangan main-main denganku, kutu!" dan kembali mencengkram jaket Izaya, "Apa maksud yang kau bicarakan tadi?!"

Izaya yang diteriaki dari dekat itu menyeringai, lalu menghembuskan nafas berat dibuat-buat.

"Bukannya sudah kukatakan, aku ini hamil."

Kedutan di dahi Shizuo muncul.

"Laki-laki tidak bisa hamil."

"Aku bisa."

"Lalu kenapa kau memberitahukannya padaku!"

"Bukannya sudah jelas. kau yang menghamiliku-"

 **BAGH**

Shizuo kembali meninju tembok di samping Izaya, "Bercandamu tidak lucu, Izaya."

"Apa aku terlihat seperti orang yang bercanda?"

Shizuo melihat sorot mata Izaya dengan tajam. Terus terang saja, ia tidak bisa melihat kebenaran dari sorot mata itu. Karena bagaimana pun juga ia tahu jika tidak ada dari Izaya yang mencerminkan kebenaran. Heh, sosok kutu ini mana mungkin jujur kan.

Lagipula candaannya kali ini keterlaluan. Bagaimana bisa si kutu busuk itu mengaku dirinya hamil. Shizuo memang tidak sepintar Izaya, tapi ia sangat tahu kalau laki-laki tidak bisa hamil. Yang lebih parahnya lagi kalau dirinya lah yang menghamili Izaya, yang benar saja! Mana mau dirinya menghamili kutu busuk itu, hei. Jangankan berhubungan dengannya, bersentuhan saja tidak pernah. Lalu bagaimana bisa informan itu mengungkapkan kalau ia yang sudah menghamilinya? Apa kutu ini sedang stress berat?

Ah, Memikirkannya lebih lanjut membutnya sakit kepala saja, moodnya sudah cukup buruk karena bekerja, ditambah lagi candaan busuk Izaya yang sangat tidak lucu dan tidak berbobot itu. Ia tidak ingin menambah buruk moodnya yang sudah buruk ini.

Shizuo pun memutuskan untuk mengabaikan perilaku gila musuhnya. Dilepaskannya cengkraman dari kerah jaket Izaya, sedikit mendorongnya ke tembok dan membuat kutu tengik itu terjatuh.

"Terserah," sambil menyalakan rokok dan menyesapnya, "Hari ini aku sedang tidak ada mood untuk meladenimu, kutu."

Dengan tenang Shizuo berbalik meninggalkan gang sepi itu dan meneruskan perjalanan menuju apartemennya. Tanpa tahu, di balik sana, Izaya meringis kesakitan sambil memegangi perutnya.

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

Waktu menunjukkan pukul dua belas malam tetapi Shizuo belum saja bisa tidur padahal ia sudah menyamankan posisi tidurnya dikasur. Sudah dua jam berlalu saat pertemuanya dengan Izaya. Dan Jujur saja, kata-kata kutu di jalan tadi masih terngiang di kepalanya. Kenapa juga kalimat tidak masuk akal itu begitu efektif membuatnya berpikir keras. Kutu sialan itu benar-benar menjengkelkan.

"Hamil, heh?" si pirang membalikan tubuhnya kesamping, "Kutu sinting itu mengejekku atau apa?" gumamnya lagi.

Dengan senyuman miris yang dibuatnya ia kembali mengingat akan siapa dirinya. Manusia yang diberkahi tenaga sialan yang membuatnya jauh dari kata 'manusia biasa', tercatat sebagai manusia paling kuat di Ikebukuro yang ditakuti semua orang. Manusia yang selalu terlibat dalam kekerasan walaupun pribadinya sendiri tidak menyukainya. Manusia yang kerap dipanggil monster, apalagi oleh informan sinting Shinjuku itu tidak mungkin dapat memiliki anak. Jangankan keturunan, kekasihpun ia tidak punya.

Selama hidupnya pun belum pernah ia menemukan seorang wanita yang ingin jadi kekasihnya. Manusia yang kerap putus asa dalam mencari belahan jiwa ini bisa apa. Ia sangat mengerti jika tidak akan ada orang yang mau dengannya, toh tidak terlalu jadi masalah baginya. Lebih enak begini kan, hidup sendiri dalam kebebasan. Tidak perlu membagi hasil jerih payah dalam urusan rumah tangga. Yah, meski dikatakan seperti itu tetap saja jauh dilubuk hatinya selalu membayangkan mempunyai sebuah keluarga yang bahagia.

Tch, dan sekali lagi. Shizuo menyalahkan musuh busuknya itu karena telah membuatnya mendayu seperti ini.

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

Suara dering ponsel membuat matanya melebar seketika, shizuo berdecak kesal karena gangguan tidurnya ini. dengan kasar ia meraih ponsel di meja tidurnya dan melihat siapa pelaku perusak mimpi indahnya.

Shinra.

Lekas ia berdiri sambil menyiapkan sumpah serapahnya.

"Shinra! Jelaskan padaku kenapa kau meneleponku sekarang karena ini masih jam tiga pagi!"

Shinra diseberang sana hanya meminta maaf dengan nada cepat, _"Shizuo-kun, datanglah ke apartemenku sekarang."_

Amarah pemuda pirang itu naik.

"Hah!? Memangnya ada apa!?" jawabnya sambil teriak.

" _Pokoknya datang dulu kesini."_

"Dengar Shinra, aku sedang dalam mood yang buruk sekarang. Jadi jika kau tidak menjelaskan padaku sekarang, maka kupastikan kau akan menyesal nanti."

Suara desahan panjang terdengar ditelinga Shizuo.

" _Baiklah, pertama-tama begini ceritanya.. kemarin malam Orihara-kun datang keapartemenku dan terlihat kesakitan, aku belum tahu apa yang terjadi saat itu dan kuputuskan untuk merawatnya. Tetapi karena ada yang aneh dengan tubuhnnya maka aku coba membuat beberapa tes dengannya dan hasilnya baru terlihat tadi. Dan kau tahu Shizuo-kun, aku sempat tidak percaya dengan hasilnya..."_

Shizuo yang mendengarkan penjelasan panjang Shinra mencoba untuk tidak membanting ponselnya. Tentang Izaya katanya. Kemarin malam? Sewaktu kutu itu membual dirinya hamil, heh.

 _"Orihara-kun hamil."_

"Oh." Sudah diduga.

" _Dan katanya itu anakmu."_

"Ya."

Hening...

" _Jadi... benar?"_

Butuh waktu lima detik untuk menyadarkan apa yang baru diucapkannya tadi. Apakah ia baru saja mengiyakan pernyataan Shinra tadi?

"Mana mungkin! Aku tidak tahu sama seka—"

Shizuo menjatuhkan ponselnya kelantai, kedua tangannya reflek memegangi kepalanya yang tiba-tiba berdenyut sakit. Pandangannya terasa berputar-putar kasar dan ia nyaris kehilangan keseimbangan. Keringat dingin yang mengalis deras membuatnya menggigil keras. Shizuo meringkuk di lantai, mengabaikan panggilan Shinra di telepon yang masih bisa didengarnya, terus memegangi kepalanya yang seperti akan meledak. Di detik kemudian, pemandangan itu muncul.

Pemandangan berupa ingatan yang rasanya belum pernah dialaminya, ingatan dimana ia dengan Izaya sedang berada diatas ranjang, saling memadu kasih diantara keringat yang saling bertukar.

Izaya yang mendesah, Izaya yang berteriak dan dirinya yang mendominasi Izaya.

Lalu ingatan itu hilang, sakit dikepalanya pun perlahan hilang. Shizuo terdiam dengan nafas yang masih tersenggal.

'A-apa itu.'

 **.**

 **.**

 **Tbc**

 **.**

 **.**

 **mpreg pertama dan semoga suka~**

 **khususnya Ara-chan xD**

 **semoga aja alurnya ga kecepetan hihi.. dan untuk ingatan dadakan Shizu akan dijelaskan nanti.**

 **well, Otanjoubi Omedetto Shizuo! XD**


	2. Chapter 2

**Unpredictable Ch.2**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

Dobrakan pintu mengagetkan penghuni apartemen dokter gelap itu. Shinra yang sedang mengistirahatkan badannya disofa langsung berlari menuju sumber kegaduhan lalu memasang muka sebal sambil berkacak pinggang pada orang yang sudah merusak pintu apartemennya untuk kesekian kalinya.

"Kau sudah berjanji tidak akan merusaknya lagi, Shizuo-kun."

Shizuo mengabaikan protesan dokter gelap itu dan langsung masuk kedalam, "lain kali. Janji."

Shinra menghela nafas melihat tingkah temannya yang kadang seenaknya itu. Lalu mengikuti langkah lebar Shizuo.

Setelah memasuki ruang tengah, mantan bartender itu mendudukkan dirinya di sofa dengan sedikit menguap.

"Jadi, si kutu tidak disini?"

Tanyanya, mengeluarkan batang rokok dari bungkusnya saat Shinra ikut duduk di sofa depannya.

"Bagaimana kau tahu?"

"Tidak ada baunya."

Shinra tersenyum kecut. Masih heran kenapa temannya ini bisa mendeteksi seseorang dengan baunya.

"Aku menyuruh Celty membawanya pulang," dan sebelum pria pirang itu bertanya, Shinra meneruskan kalimatnya, "Untuk mencegah kalian bertengkar di sini." Lalu menguap karena belum istirahat.

Shizuo lalu mematikan rokoknya pada asbak dimeja didepannya. Batang rokoknya masih terbilang utuh, ia hanya menyesapnya kurang dari lima kali. Entah kenapa ia tidak ada _mood_ untuk menghabiskan batang putih itu walaupun disaat suasananya sedang tidak menentu seperti ini.

"Jadi..." Shinra memutuskan untuk memulai percakapan inti sebelum dirinya jatuh terlelap karena keheningan, "Kau benar-benar menghamili Orihara-kun?" dan mendadak menjadi semangat setelah membuka topik yang dinantikannya.

Shizuo tersedak dengan ludahnya sendiri. Ia sebenarnya tidak suka dengan topik pembicaraan sekarang, apalagi yang menyangkut bualan omong kosong sialan si kutu itu. Tapi, mau tak mau ia harus membahasnya demi meluruskan kesalah pahaman yang sangat mengganggunya.

"Kau dokter, Shinra. Kupikir dokter sangat tahu kalau laki-laki tidak bisa hamil."

Shinra membenarkan letak kacamatanya.

"Yah, Aku sudah tidak mempercayai hal yang rasional lagi setelah Celty datang."

"Dan kau percaya saja omongan kutu gila itu?"

Lagi-lagi dokter bawah tanah itu menghembuskan nafasnya.

"Dengar Shizuo-kun, aku tahu ini mungkin sulit untuk dicerna. Tapi, Orihara-kun benar-benar hamil dan aku sudah mengeceknya. Tiga kali."

"Lalu kenapa bisa aku yang menghamilinya!"

Shizuo menggebrak meja. Emosi dari penagih hutang itu memuncak, merasa marah karena temannya ini malah terlihat seperti berada di pihak si kutu.

"Mana mungkin kutu sinting itu bisa hamil kalau aku saja tidak pernah menyentu—" Shizuo menghentikan kalimatnya sendiri, bayangan dari ingatan dirumahnya tiba-tiba kembali. Walau sekilas, tetapi ingatan itu cukup membuat keringat dingin mengalir di pelipisnya.

"Shinra..." bisiknya.

Keheningan datang beberapa detik sampai Shinra yang kebingungan memanggil nama temannya. Sedikit khawatir juga karena orang didepannya ini berkeringat banyak.

"Kau tidak apa-apa? Shizuo-kun?" tanyanya.

Tersadar dari lamunannya, pria pirang itu memasang ekspresi gugup sambil menggaruk-garuk tengkuknya.

"Ehm... sebenarnya saat kau menelepon tadi kepalaku sakit, lalu ada ingatan yang muncul."

"Ingatan?... Tentang?"

"Y-ya... ehm, kau tahu. Ingatan itu tentang aku dan Izaya yang... ehm, kau pasti tahu."

Shizuo tidak yakin apakah ia harus menceritakan tentang ingatannya yang tidak masuk akal tadi pada dokter di hadapannya. Lagi pula ia tidak pernah merasa telah melakukan hal 'itu' pada musuh bebuyutannya yang menyebalkan itu. Dan ini sangat memalukan baginya jika mengatakan hal apa yang dilakukannya dalam ingatan itu pada Shinra. "Tapi aku yakin seratus persen tidak melakukan apa-apa padanya!"

Berbeda dengan kegugupannya saat ini, Shinra malah semakin mendekatkan wajahnya pada Shizuo dengan mata berbinar.

"Jadi kau tidak ingat apa-apa?"

"Karena aku tidak melakukan apapun!"

"Hmm... Shizuo-kun, mungkin kau sedang mabuk saat melakukannya."

"Aku tidak mabuk!"

Dicengkramnya keras jas dokter itu, emosinya makin menjadi.

"Dengar Shinra, hentikan omong kosong ini. kau tahu kan, dia itu Izaya! Dan Izaya selalu melakukan segala cara untuk menjatuhkanku."

"Tapi aku sudah mengetesnya."

"Dia pasti memanipulasinya."

"Lalu ingatanmu?"

Hening.

"Argh!"

Shizuo mendorong temannya itu ke sofa, membuat Shinra meringis karena pantatnya tidak mendarat dengan baik. "Kutu sialan ini membuatku sakit kepala." Ujar Shizuo sambil memijat-mijat pelipisnya.

"Kau butuh obat sakit kepala?"

Shizuo menggeleng, lalu berdiri "Aku butuh istirahat. Biarkan aku berfikir sejenak untuk mencerna semuanya."

Shinra ikut bangkit dari duduknya, menyusul Shizuo yang hendak berjalan ke pintu keluar. "Kalau kau tidak yakin kita bisa lakukan tes DNA."

Shizuo menghentikan langkahnya.

"Tapi kita baru bisa melakukannya setelah usia kandungan Orihara-kun berumur sepuluh minggu keatas berhubung usianya saat ini masih sekitar satu minggu."

Mendengar ucapan Shinra membuat mantan bartender itu melanjutkan langkahnya dan membuka pintu keluar, "Akan kutunggu." Lalu pintu tertutup.

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

Cahaya matahari sudah memasuki sela-sela jendela kamarnya, Shizuo yang tidak bisa melanjutkan tidurnya saat pulang dari rumah dokter bawah tanah itu hanya diam berbaring sambil melihat langit-langit kamarnya. Ia masih memikirkan pembicaraan di apartemen Shinra tadi. Beberapa kali ia tertawa sendiri mengingat pembicaraan itu. Izaya hamil, dan ialah yang menghamilinya. Hah, Masalah yang dibuat kutu sialan itu sudah sukses menghantuinya. Ia pun tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa untuk saat ini karena ingatan sialan yang menyerangnya. Sungguh sial.

Dilihatnya jam digital di sebelahnya yang sudah menunjukkan jam tujuh pagi. Dengan langkah berat, ia menuju kamar mandi untuk bersiap. Ada pekerjaan yang harus dilakukannya hari ini walaupun tidak ada semangat untuk melakukan apapun.

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

Entah untuk keberapa kalinya ia menghela nafas. Kondisi emosinya yang sedang buruk ternyata sangat mempengaruhi perkerjaannya kali ini. Siapa sangka, Tom yang biasanya sabar menghadapi emosinya kini malah menyuruh dirinya untuk beristirahat dari pekerjaannya hari ini.

Masih jam empat sore dan Shizuo masih belum menginginkan dirinya untuk pulang. Maka dari itu ia memutuskan mampir ke taman untuk sekedar bersantai sambil merokok, dan berharap saja siapa tahu _mood_ nya bisa sedikit lebih baik. Tapi, harapan itu lenyap saat melihat orang yang sedang duduk tak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri.

"Izaya." Geramnya pada orang yang ternyata adalah Izaya.

"Yo, Shizu-chan." Sapa Izaya sambil melambaikan tangannya.

Shizuo yang terganggu dengan kehadiran makhluk yang paling tidak ingin dilihatnya ini hanya memasang wajah sebal sambil menghampiri pria serba hitam itu.

"Pftt—kau seharusnya lihat bagaimana wajahmu."

"Diam."

Shizuo mencekik leher pucat itu dengan satu tangannya dan mengangkatnya sejajar dengan penglihatannya. Sedikit kaget karena tidak ada perlawanan dari si kutu.

"Sepertinya kau sudah siap mati."

Ucapannya malah dibalas dengan tawa psikopat khas informan Shinjuku itu.

"Aku sedang tidak ada _mood_ untuk melakukan apapun Shizu-chan. Termasuk menghindar dari monster sepertimu."

Penagih hutang itu berdecih dan melepaskan tangannya dari leher Izaya, lalu duduk di kursi dan kembali menyesap rokoknya. Jujur saja ia juga sedang tidak bersemangat untuk melakukan apapun termasuk menendang pantat Izaya agar menjauh dari pandangannya.

"Kau yakin melepaskanku begitu saja, heh?"

Shizuo tidak merespon apa-apa.

Setelah beberapa menit tidak ada tanggapan dari monster Ikebukuro itu dan berhubung kakinya pegal karena terus berdiri, Izaya menghela nafas pelan dan mendudukkan dirinya di pinggir Shizuo. Menyandarkan kepalanya kebelakang untuk menyamankan posisinya.

Melihat kutu disebelahnya, Shizuo mencuri-curi pandang pada perut Izaya dalam diam. Masih rata. Apa benar kutu siaalan ini tengah mengandung?

"Kau benar-benar hamil?" Shizuo memberanikan diri untuk bertanya.

Izaya tidak bergerak sedikitpun dari posisi nyamannya. Ia hanya menutup mata dan tersenyum saat pria disebelahnya ini menanyakan pertanyaan itu.

"Kukira Shinra sudah memberitahumu."

"Dia sudah. Tapi... apa benar aku yang.. menghamilimu?"

"Ya."

"Aku tidak ingat apapun."

Izaya membuka matanya, terkekeh, "Luar biasa."

"Apa waktu itu aku sedang mabuk?" Shizuo agak ragu dengan pertanyaan ini sebenarnya. karena pasalnya Ia bukan tipe orang yang suka mabuk apalagi ia tidak minum-minum akhir-akhir ini.

Izaya bangkit dari sandarangnya. Memandang pria disebelahnya.

"Kau, seribu persen sadar. Tuan Heiwajima."

Shizuo berdecih.

"Mari buktikan, kita lakukan tes DNA." Shizuo berdiri dan menatap tajam pada Izaya, "Dan jika semuanya salah, maka aku akan membunuhmu."

Sang informan menyeringai lebar saat monster berseragam bartender itu mulai berjalan meninggalkannya.

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **Tbc**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **Ahh akhirnya chapter 2 beres juga. Maaf lama T.T**


End file.
